Dade
Dade was Filthy Frank's father and one of the two last Bald Chocolate Men left in the universe. Despite his odd manner of speech, he was one of the smartest characters on the show; his English literature majorly paying credit to this fact. Biography Dade was originally a hardcore gangster from Australia, but after hearing one of his comrades admit to liking dick, he decided to move to Japan to get away from his life of crime. At some point, he fell in love with a beautiful Japanese woman who would later go on to birth their child, G. Miller. However, their relationship went downhill afterwards, as G's mother either passed away or left Dade, and Dade was injured, leaving his brain damaged. Rising above impossible odds, G. and Dade persevered, with Dade slowly overcoming his condition. This all changed when Chin-Chin attacked. Dade was severely changed by the chromic amplification, causing his entire body to change. He grew another liver and began secreting chocolate. It became evident that he had become a rare Bald Chocolate Man, a strange humanoid race that produces an exquisite chocolate sought out by many. His son never returned home, so he eventually decided to set out on his own in search of adventure. G. Miller, now going by Frank, eventually found his father (whom he somehow recognized, despite him suffering from amnesia) and brought him back to his apartment. Orange, who Frank had previously believed was his real father, was shocked. After confronting Orange with this information, Pink Guy walked into the room, flipped his shit and killed Orange. Dade left for unknown reasons afterwards. While searching for new friends after being kicked out of his apartment, Frank recruited Dade into his new friend trio alongside Black Friend and HURSHES KiSess. It took Frank 30 years to find Dade, and he shows his frustration with whipping Dade tremendously. After the four stormed into the apartment, and sheer chaos ensued. After Frank realized that three autisms don't make a right, he asked his new friends to leave. Dade decided to travel to Realm 308.62 and started a new life there. Safari Man would later come to Realm 308.62 in search of butter, where he found Dade resting beside a fence. Safari Man asks Dade for his assistance in finding the two sticks of butter, a request that Dade happily obliges. They searched far and wide, navigating through many abandoned streets and dark back-alleys until they finally found two premium sticks of butter. Dade and Safari Man started messing around with the butter, amusing both of them, but suddenly, Dade began coughing up blood. Safari Man escorted Dade back to the apartment where the residents put him in the bathtub and treated his condition as best they could. Dade sat in that tub for many days as Frank and his friends searched for a way to help him. After diagnosing him with liver failure, Frank went to his lab to research a cure, but found nothing. Pink Guy would check on Dade daily, to make sure he was doing okay. Finally, on Christmas Day, Dade succumbed to liver failure with Pink Guy comforting him by his side. He left one final message for his beloved son, smeared in chocolate on the wall, which read "LOVE U FRANK... -DADE". His soul now peacefully resides in the spirit realm, where he updates from his Twitter. Abilities Chocolate Secretion: Dade, being a Bald Chocolate Man, produces a marvelous chocolate that is sought out by many. He seems to have some control over this, but it also seems to come out naturally at times. Quotes *"FRITOS! AUUUGH-OW!" *"NOW I'M INSIDE OF YOUR FUCKING VIDEO!" *"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" *"WUAAAOOOOP!" *"GOD LEFT ME UNFINISHED" Trivia * Dade has a Twitter page (similarly to Red Dick and Prometheus) where he manages to communicate normally, writing in perfectly 100% fluent English. He is an English lit. major, and he writes epic poetry and has many deep philosophical quotes. * Dade also plays in a lo-fi rock band named Pineapple Tours. Gallery Dade2.png|Adolescent Dade Dade's Final Message.png|Dade's final message to Frank that left viewers in tears. @papafranku - Dade - God Left Me Unfinished (Jan 19, 2015).jpg Ripdade.jpg|#PrayForDade Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Chocolate Men Category:New Friends Trio